


Kinktober Day 12: "<3"

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Other, Rhys wants to get closer to Zer0, Tentacles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys and Zer0 are a couple, maybe? Rhys isn't sure, but he's about to be.





	Kinktober Day 12: "<3"

Rhys entered the rented home of his datefriend. Well, he assumed they were a couple, they went on dates almost every night, but they had never kissed. Not once, and not to mention anything more than that. He hadn’t stayed the night, hadn’t had sex, or held hands. All they did was talk, which was nice, Rhys loved listening to Zer0 talk, but… He wanted to get closer to them. If he could.

He knocked on the door, not having to wait long before Zer0 answered it. They ushered Rhys in with a “!!!”

Rhys found his cheeks growing hotter, his smile wider. “Are we… eating here tonight?”

“Inside little home; more private and romantic; I made a dinner.”

“Oh!” Rhys beamed. He loved when Zer0 cooked, they made the best food. Zer0 never ate any though, and Rhys had had to get used to being watched. It was easy now, Rhys hardly noticed.

They sat down and talked like normal, enjoying each other’s company. When dinner was over, Rhys waited on their couch while Zer0 cleaned up. They never let Rhys help, no matter how hard he tried. Cleaning was not for guests. He sighed. What if they weren’t a couple?

Then Zero sat down next to Rhys. “You are deep in thought; Now you are even cuter; Share what’s on your mind?”

“Are we a couple?” Rhys blurted. His shoes were off, so he crossed his legs at he turned to look directly at Zer0. “Are we dating? I just… I don’t know. We have the best dinners with amazing conversations- I mean I feel like I could talk to you forever and I could tell you anything, but... I don’t know if that means we’re dating or just really good friends?”

“...”

Rhys’ stomach scrunched, uneasy by the red display on Zer0’s mask. He waited for a response.

“<3” flashed. “Yes we are dating; Understand uniquenesses; Cultures aren’t alike.”

Rhys was happy and he tucked his knees close, hugging them. But that also got him thinking. “Different cultures? Oh, so, how do your… people? How do they… Date?”

“Find others we seek; Having wild, crazy sex; Unalike bonding.”

“Oh…”

“You are not the same; Subtleties are confusing; Don’t understand it.”

Rhys smiled. “I think I get it now, you didn’t want to ruin things between us. Usually, we humans date, or I guess to use an old term, court each other, and then when it seems right, we have sex, or move in with each other, it’s different with each couple. Some are fine without ever having sex and some have it all the time. A lot of people fall somewhere in between. I…” Rhys suddenly blushed. “I like sex…”

“<3<3”

He laughed. “I just didn’t know where we stood cause we haven’t held hands or kissed… But I didn’t think that that might not be what you’re used to.”

“To conceive is low; Mating to reproduce; Mostly mate for fun.”

Rhys listened. He loved when Zer0 spoke, not just because of the speech pattern, but he loved their voice. He found it very soothing.

“If we are to mate; Changes our everything; Mate all the time now.”

That sank into Rhys and he cleared his throat. “What… What do you mean… All the time?”

“We are black or white; No sex or everyday; We crave it always.”

“Oh…” So he would have to be absolutely sure he wanted this. He scooted close to Zer0. “I want us to have sex. I’m positive. I want to get close to you, learn all I can about you… I love you…” he cheeks heated obnoxiously as he spoke. He felt like a little kid, his words spilling out uncontrollably.

“Rhys is absolute; No going back after this; Mine forever Now.”

He was entering a lifetime relationship with Zer0. There was no retreats, no changing his mind. This should have scared Rhys, but he felt so safe and comfortable with Zer0 that it seemed obvious they would always be together. Rhys smiled shyly and nodded.

“Yes, I… I want that. I understand this will mean we’re mates for life, I want that.”

“!!!” And then the display changed. “<3” And it flashed wildly. And then Zer0 took their mask off. Rhys gasped as it was lifted and set on the ground.

It was not what Rhys had expected. Three large, slightly transparent tentacles spilled out. Rhys jumped, unprepared. They had hints of colors in them that danced around, rippling like waves. There was a golden glow all around them in thin wandering stripes. A thick mass of tentacles, short and long, wide and narrow, climbed out of the suit, pushing it to the ground. Rhys tried to focus on the center to see a face, or mouth, but found none.

Zer0 rested on the couch, patiently waiting for Rhys. Rhys looked them over, getting accustomed. There were tentacles everywhere. He shook his head. “I… I don’t understand… You fit in that suit… You act so human… I mean, I knew you weren’t but… I just…” He moved, leaning into Zer0 and poking the side of a tentacle. It almost felt like rubber and almost felt soft. Eyes widening, Rhys moved in closer, sitting on his knees next to Zer0. His hands smoothed over a tentacle, squeezing gently. Feeling up one long one and then a short one. He could see now that the glow came from the veins. “This… You’re amazing!” he pulled a tentacle close, looking at the soft, glittery, luminescence of their blood. Beautiful colors moved like water just under the skin.

Zer0 laughed, amused. “Wonderment is cute; I am glad you are not frightened; Adorable Rhys.”

Rhys giggled. “I’m sorry! I just…” He thought of something. “Wait, if you’re all…” he gestured with a hand that didn’t hold a tentacle. “How do you speak to us? How do you see or eat or hear or smell? How do you fit in that suit? How are you able to walk around like a human? Ho-”

Again Zer0 laughed. “So many questions; Talking through telepathy; All usage unique.”

Rhys was thoughtful. “So… It works differently on other species. So, does that mean if there’s someone else like you here, they’ll talk in haikus as well?”

“Possibility; Ask other questions later; The time is not now.”

“Oh,” Rhys said. “Right. What do you wa-”

A tentacle snaked up his shirt, groping around his bare stomach. Another snaked up his thigh. Rhys remembered the words he’d deciphered from Zer0. Their species had sex, a lot of sex. He hadn’t realized that would start immediately. He should have.

More tentacles pushed his shirt up and Rhys moved to help, laughing. “You were serious about this mating thing.”

The colors rippled fast for a moment, before returning to normal. Rhys had barely unzipped his slacks, when they were being tugged off, his underwear included. Laughing, Rhys watched his socks get pulled off to join his clothes.

And then the mass of tentacles moved all around and on top of him. They wrapped all around him. Around his thighs, brushing against his cock.

Rhys did not have to try to get aroused. All the tentacles holding him close and secure, rubbing against him nicely was wonderful. They eased him and excited him. As he grew harder, his cock was wrapped by a tentacle and stroked. Rhys sighed happily, resting fully into Zer0’s hold.

And that’s when he noticed something different. One tentacle, that snaked up his legs, pulsed. He looked for it and found he had guessed correctly. It’s color was more gold than they others and did not taper like all the rest.

He reached down through the tangles, finding it easy to move around them. He felt Zer0 shiver all around, the tentacles tightening slightly when Rhys touched it. Taking it in his hand, he brought Zer0’s dick to his mouth. He threw any caution to the wind, any reserve he had and licked the tip.

Everywhere around him shuddered. He licked up the long shaft, dipping the end just past his lips. He felt a response in the back of his mind. There were no words, but it was pleasured and happy. Rhys was encouraged and pulled it into his mouth and sucked. It thickened, twice as wide as it had been, almost too much for Rhys. Colors rippled around, excited.

Rhys suckled on Zer0, moaning around it as his own dick was played with, wriggling into it. The small end of the tendril poked into Rhys’ tip, pressing into the hole. He gasped into the cock, his eyes rolling closed.

Suddenly, the cock in his mouth pulled away and Rhys whined. Another tentacle wrapped around his neck and pressed against his mouth. Rhys gladly sucked it in, feeling that zing of pleasure response from Zer0.

Tentacles wormed into his ass cheeks, pulling them open so the dick tentacle could push through. It pressed against Rhys, but did not go further. It rubbed all over, getting slicker and slicker, plunging into Rhys once there was enough lubricant. Rhys moaned loudly, the thickness of Zer0 felt amazing.

The cock slid out easily and then back in, testing it’s limits. It sank deep, pressing as far as it could go. Rhys winced in pain and immediately it withdrew. Rhys almost sighed, saddened that he’d frightened Zer0 away. The cock hit him hard, driving deep, but no further than where it had hurt. It thrust in and out fast. Rhys could no longer suck on the tentacle. He needed to scream.

He panted and moaned and screamed loudly, the pleasure escalating fast and wonderfully. He bucked and writhed in Zer0’s grasp, his hips held firm, allowing Zer0 perfect access. Rhys gripped the thick tentacles, trying hard not to be too rough.

“Now Rhys is my mate; Nothing held back between us; Wrong to deny needs.” Zer0 spoke softly and fondly, easing Rhys. Rhys, flushing a bit, nodded. He let himself dig into the tentacles, his nails biting.

Zer0 slammed his tentacle dick into him, the slick dripping down his thighs. Faster it plunged, the only sound from Rhys were his screams, his head dizzy. There was a deep shove and Zer0 stopped. Rhys whined, he still hadn't orgasmed yet.

Then something grew inside him. It seeped through him, sending pleasure tingling all over. Gasping, he jerked, squeezing the large thing and coming heavily. He spilled over, panting, his body a bundle of sensitive nerves. The large bulge in his ass pulsed, raking against him. He squirmed, mewling and moaning. He could not move off Zer0, this thing was firmly rooted inside him.

“Ze... Zer0… Why didn’t you warn… me?”

There was a small giggle from them.

Rhys gasped. “That’s…” He moaned. “So mean!” A tentacle moved freely over Rhys’ body, tracing his tattoos and moving over his sides. He twitched, a giggle escaping. “That tickles!” he panted. Moving away from it had caused him to sit further on the knot, shooting pleasure through his sensitive body.

The tentacle probed around more, hitting another tickle spot, and then another. Rhys squirmed away, but every time he did, he gasped, or moaned, or panted.

“You’re doing this on purpose!” Rhys whined.

“Too cute to resist; Tickle my cute little Rhys; It is addicting.” Two tentacles ticked him.

Laughing, Rhys wriggled into the knot again, biting his lip. Zer0 found every spot he was ticklish in, promising they’d never forget. Rhys laughed, not just because he was tickled, but because he was happy. He was happy to have finally gotten to know Zer0 more and he was excited to spend the rest of his days with them.

Zer0 stopped tickling him and pulled him to lay on the couch, wrapping him up in tentacles. Rhys was all too happy to cuddle, wrapping his leg and arm around the mass. He snuggled in, aware of all the tentacles brushing against all the sensitive areas. He did not fully fall asleep, his body still clenched around Zer0’s knot. He drifted off and then awoke whenever he moved. When, finally, the knot eased, Zer0 removed themself from Rhys. Rhys felt wetness between his legs, but he didn’t care. His body was finally able to fully rest. He snuggled closer and fell fast asleep, warmed by Zer0’s tentacles.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
